Talk:Hyokaido
HORRIBLE plot hole: While, I LOVE this filler, there have been some disappointing short cuts. First off, the second and final fighting round against the AF could have been MUCH longer. But apart from that, there were also these goofy guys with divers suits and swimming rings around their waist, who were implied (and in 335 CONFIRMED) to be the AF's soldiers. Salco, at the end of 326, was show to have DOZENS on HIS SHIP alone. Why, however, were they NOT seen anywhere in Lovely Land, EXCEPT the first episode when they were standing next to Achino's couch? There was, after the crew was captured, only ONE of them seen, pulling the lever, being knocked out then. We also HEAR one of them, calling Salco, Hockera and Arabelle, concerning Don Achino getting mad. While it was clearly a man's voice, it was NOT Lilo. Also, Kanpachino and Brindo were fighting on top of the Phoenix pirates' ship at the time, so it couldn't have been them. But not ONE of them is seen either in the room where Don Achino and Zoro were (almost) fighting, nor outside when the aforementioned trio rushed there AND not even OUTSIDE the room, when Lilo and Robin go past. The only instance we see them in numbers greater then 1 after 327 is 335, when Kanpachino SUDDENLY pops up with several dozen on top of an iceberg. Also, during first Zoro's search and the strawhats search and run through the whole of Lovely Land, they didn't even meet ONE of them. Would it REALLY take up so much space to make them kick a few out of their way AT LEAST THEN? But what gets me steamed (I'm a 10.000 degrees man pretty soon-suuu!) to the MAX is when Brindo is on the Phoenix Pirates ship and tells Luffy about Lovely Land. I'll quote the article on this one: "The Achino Family bring their captured prey here and do something to them here. When the Achino Family later present the captured pirates to the Marines, the pirates are apparently smiling despite being captured." And SOMEHOW they forgot to mention this ever afterwards. While I DON'T have SO much against UNEXPLAINED powers, like Johnathan from G8, a whole unexplained complex like THIS? I mean, I'm sure they MEANT to do SOMETHING with it. I mean, if nothing, HYPNOSIS would've been a MANAGEABLE excuse, even if monumentally lame. Seriously, that little bit REALLY got me hyped for Lovely Land. And WHAT do we get? Zero. Does anyone know if there were any last minute cuts, episode number wise? New Babylon 22:27, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Yesterday I wrote a long message at gamefaq.com message board and know what they say to me? "Is English your first language?" and here I'm reading a badly written message and to be honest with you I'm really tired of your typing style so I'm going to fix it for you and MasterDeva will do the rest. This is not an "I hate you message" but an "I got a compliance" message so please don't rise the war hammer. But my dark side here wants to bash you but my grammar and spelling errors sucks so if I mock you, someone will defend you and mock me despited your horrible typing skills; this happens to me a lot before in the Gamefaq message board. I have no issue with you NB, I only wished you would type better. Joekido 01:14, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Hey you two, knock it off! As far as I'm concerned, the three of us are bad just the same. Joekido, give him a break, he wrote a message and he didn't need someone coming back on him with a comment like that. Least show NB some respect and write a reply about what NB was talking about. :I'd write a respond myself... But you know... Filler eps... Didn't watch... :Yeeaaah. *hides*. One-Winged Hawk 11:36, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Joekido, this was originally a FORUM message I posted. But ANYWAY-would you mind replying to WHAT I wrote instead of HOW I wrote it? I mean, WHAT is so INFERNAL about it, anyway? "Could've"?. This really has a lot to do with the problem I outlined and the questions I asked. New Babylon 12:31, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, Ok, on with the topic. Anyway Toei is known to be clumsy when it comes to filler. They end up forgetting something or they introduce something but never develops it and disappears afterwards. Often Toei would make the Straw Hats stupid when it comes to facing an enemy but the second time they face each other again, the enemy goes down. Remember, the fillers don't count and when you see information in the fillers, ignore it. This is why I don't watch fillers much because Toei almost never do it right like they did with DBZ and I don't like the fact that Toei often mess up the story. Manga, my friend is your friend. The manga is a simple canon, the anime is not. If you want to watch the filler, that's fine, just remember; fillers don't count. Joekido 21:39, 27 December 2007 (UTC)